


Bite My Feral Heart

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had known he shouldn’t have trusted Peter Hale which he hadn’t really done, but he’d been desperate enough to sign his soul to the devil and now he was neck deep in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, 15minutes is back. So let’s call her Yah-boo asked for a fic with Alpha-Peter giving the bite to Stiles, but that it’s after the whole Darach thing and so on, she also wanted it to go wrong somehow like Stiles either dying or going feral because his wolf doesn’t accept Peter or anyone else human or none human except for Derek, now the thing is I’ve only got 15min to do this shit and so it didn’t really work out in the end as she’d hoped, I just couldn’t choose between death or survival now he did die Peter would try and hide his body, now I thought about Derek coming back because he started having these nightmares where a dead and frankly disfigured Stiles would beg him to come back to Beacon Hills because Peter was an Alpha again and then he comes back to find Stiles is missing. And then there was the feral idea where Stiles survives the bite but Peter can’t control him and is reduced to lucking Stiles inside an unknown Hale vault with chains and all, he thinks he can get Stiles under his command and then while Stiles is missing Scott in his desperation or reaches out to Derek who’s been having a bad feeling growing inside him and asking him to come back and help the others in their search for Stiles, now maybe Peter allows Derek to find Stiles who remains feral but isn’t violent towards Derek if anything he seeks for Derek’s comfort…. see my problem there.

 

He would never admit that his feelings towards a certain leather jacket wearing bunny-teeth sporting werewolf, Stiles wouldn’t admit his feelings not even under the threat of torture or death,Stiles could barely admit his own feelings to himself. Stiles would never confess that with the distance that had grown between him and Derek with the unexpected and unannounced departure of the werewolf who had made Stiles question his sexuality, Stiles could of course understand why Derek left but although he understood Derek’s actions it didn’t mean that he liked it. Derek leaving was the reason why he’d taken upon himself to try and track the movements of the brother and sister team that had left without saying goodbye to him not that he’d expected either Hale to take the time to say goodbye to him, frankly Stiles wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to let them leave, or rather he wasn’t sure he could’ve just let Derek leave without making a scene of sorts.

 

When Stiles had learned that Derek had left he’d tried to track down the werewolf he feared would end-up dead without him, and the thought that Derek would die and he wouldn’t know about it terrified him, he was so desperate to know about how Derek was doing that he sold his soul to the devil and the devil went by the name of Peter Hale. **´**

 

Now Stiles had known not to trust Peter, he’d felt it in his gut from the day one, but when he dangled the delicious carrot of possible knowledge in front of a frankly starving Stiles he reached for it and took it with both of his greedy little hands. ****When Peter had dropped the first hint of information on the whereabouts of his nephew like a little taste of a drug that was highly addictive and after that Stiles was hooked, once Peter gave Stiles what he needed to find a little bit of peace he became essentially Peter’s bitch from then on out; Stiles did the research Peter wanted him to do, he shared with Scott the information Peter wanted him too, he did _everything_ Peter wanted him to do even if it made Stiles feel sick and dirty to the core.

 

Stiles changed and no one noticed no one but Lydia and Allison but both thought it had something to do with the whole bath-thing, Stiles didn’t sleep much and when he did his dreams were riddled with nightmares which were thick with two themes such as Derek dying and losing everyone else he loved, Stiles was felt lost and alone especially once it became clear Isaac had replaced him when it came to Scott’s buddy. And while Stiles had hoped he and his father would grow closer after the whole near death experience and his dad knowing about the things that went bump in the night, it had turned out so very different from what Stiles had envisioned as his dad worked longer hours and growing closer to his new deputy but also Chris leaving Stiles free for Peter.

 

He’d known not to trust the werewolf, he’d never trusted Peter but for some reason since the whole evil druid/emissary or like Stiles liked to call it psychotic-manipulative-rapist-bitch-from-hell thing and certainly his somewhat protectiveness over an already damaged Derek Hale was most likely influencing the way he viewed the whole thing with “Jennifer Blake” and Derek Hale; ****but anyway, since then there was something about Peter he thought, felt, had changed, there was something about Peter that made the hairs on Stiles arms and the back of his neck stand-up. ****

Stiles had never trusted Peter, he’d had a bad feeling about the werewolf but he’d chosen to ignore all the little things about the werewolf that made him want to run and hide, that made him want to confined in his father or Scott, and now Stiles’ knew that he should’ve trusted his gut instinct.  Pinned down to the floor of his own bedroom with a now red-eyed Peter on top of him, Stiles cursed himself for falling into the trap Peter had most certainly dug for him, Stiles had been too stupid and careless and above desperate to listen to that little voice inside his head that told him to stay away from the werewolf and now Stiles was made to regret his poor choices while Peter Hale leered down at him.

 

`Get off me.´ Stiles growled at the werewolf, an Alpha no less and he had to wonder when the hell Peter had managed to turn into one. Stiles knows it’s futile to try and fight the werewolf, he’d already tried it and look where it had got him beaten and bruised, he’d made a move to try and free himself from Peter’s hold only to end-up on his back on the floor with possible broken ribs.

 

`Stiles,´ the werewolf positively purred head tilted, a seemingly gently hand stroking Stiles’ cheek however the claws made the touch feel more like a threat of further violence than comfort, `my dear boy,´ Stiles tried to turn away from the touch but the move was clearly the wrong one as suddenly the same hand that had been stroking his cheek was around his neck squeezing, `you should’ve just accepted the bite, if you had then we wouldn’t be in this mess sweetheart.´

 

 _Mess, really?_   Stiles thought as he felt the fabric of his shirt grow damper and heavier against his torn belly, what really was a mess was Stiles bedroom and most likely the inside of Stiles body too. Peter clearly had an issue with Stiles trying to kill him, and now stiles was going to be the one dead, and why had Stiles taken such a grand risk? Well for Scott of course, Stiles had thought or rather firmly believed Peter was preparing to go after Scott in order to become an alpha again, but the joke was on Stiles because Peter was already an Alpha.

 

`If you’d only taken the bite baby, ´ the alpha says softly as if talking to a small child, ` then we could’ve had it all by now – but you had to say no didn’t you.´ the hand trapping both of Stiles wrist tightened their hold as anger flashed in the blood colored eyes of the monster, `I could’ve had the pack I deserved all these months, but you had to say no and betray me TWICE! ´

 

Stiles can’t stop the way he flinches as Peter roars in his face which he turns away by instinct alone.  The wet flat surface of Peter’s tongue lick at the cut on Stiles cheek before humming out, `I don’t blame you Stiles – I know you can’t help it, ´ Stiles turns to look into the now blue eyes of Peter Hale, there’s a false tenderness there, `It’s your nature to protect those you love, isn’t it my boy, even if it kills you? ´

 

Peter sighs sorrowfully then.

 

`I wish you’d taken the bite back then Stiles, because if you had all of this could’ve been prevented.´

 

`What, what could’ve been prevented?´ Stiles asks ignoring the way his lower limbs are numb while the rest of him begins to feel cold, so cold he’s tempted to seek the warmth of Peter’s body.

 

`It doesn’t matter,´ Peter tells him hand gently petting Stiles messy hair, while blue eyes turn red and a new sense of dread spreads to replace the blood Stiles was losing.

 

Leaning down to breathe against Stiles mole stained neck Peter breathes out, `Everything is going to be just fine now, sweetheart.´

 

`No. Peter! ´ Stiles cries out as he feels a pair of fangs grace the bruised flesh of his neck.

 

`I’m going to fix everything.´ the monster on top of him promises with an air of threat in it, and Stiles tries to shake his head but a firm hand in his head forces his head to stay still, ` Not going to let you go this time babe.´

 

 `Please. No. Please, Peter! Don’t!´ Stiles sobs, screams, kicking his legs in vain while fighting to free himself of the hold the werewolf has of him.

 

`You’ll be my perfect little beta, Stiles.´ Peter purred while Stiles could feel the first tears ****of fear roll down his cheeks while he screamed like a madman for something to come and save him, while knowing very well that no one would come even if he’d had the chance to call for Scott it would only go to voicemail; maybe if Derek had been there, but then again if he’d stayed then Stiles wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with,

 

Stiles knows his chances and yet he screams his throat raw, he doesn’t stop until the pain of the bite suffocates him, and it is like being suffocated suddenly there’s a pressure not only on his face like the time his mother sneaked into his room and placed her pillow over his face, but that feeling doesn’t last sadly as a new and far more horrific sensations erupt all over Stiles body.

 

His entire body seems to react to the bite and it is anything but a pleasant one, his lungs feel close to collapsing in on themselves, he’s unable to breathe properly and his heart is doing this strange and horrible things that feels something like it’s being expanded to the point where the flesh is torn before deflating into nothing and then it starts all over again over and over and over again; and his blood feels tick in his veins and the liquid feels like gravel as it rushed around and it burns oh gods how it burned. There’s an alien inside his head shredding his brain and clawing at the walls within which it’s trapped, Stiles tongue feels thick and heavy in his mouth and his nose feels clogged up, the dimly lit room is far too bright causing him to try and close his eyes but they are already sealed to the world. Everything is too loud the rush of his own blood is like he’d been teleported onto aircraft carrier with jets taking off one after another in a quick succession, and his heartbeat is like a loud bang of cannons, it’s enough to make him want to rip his ears off of his head and pierce his eardrums even without the sound of the surprisingly loud sound of electricity that rushed through the building. He’s in hell, his body feels raw and tortured by the weight of the Alpha on top of him, their clothes scrapping at his skin like sandpaper.

 

Stiles wants to scream, whimper but he fears the agony the sounds would cause him. His body is a new form of hell for him, and he knows something is wrong even though it’s clear by Peter’s words he does not see or acknowledge this fact.

 

`There – there sweetheart.´ Peter says softly kissing away the tears escaping, each burst of liquid made the sting of a bee feel like feather light touch, but Peter’s kisses feel even worse like a brand to his skin, `It’ll get better soon.´ Then to further aggravate Stiles tortured flesh Peter moves him, picks him up, and Stiles feels his bones grinned together and into dust and his muscles bruise and rip, his skin cracks a hundred times.

 

`Let’s go home.´ Peter tells him perhaps softly Stiles does not know as everything it too loud and torturous, even the cool evening breeze against his skin feels like someone was hitting him over and over again, `Let your Alpha take care of you.´

 


	2. Preparation Is the Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend Rhinestone-Rickshaw wanted me to throw a chapter into a fic born out of one of her requests, she wanted to get a glimpse into Peter’s mindset and what he had planned.

 

 

  
Peter could honestly say, and he was rarely honest and so when he was it was a big thing, a grand occasion if you will. But honest he was when he said that he did sincerely regret giving Scott McCall the bite instead of granting it to Stiles Stilinski, of course when it had happened Peter hadn’t exactly been in the sanest of conditions, he hadn’t been in a proper state of mind to make a wise decision back then and the boy he believed now would make the perfect beta had been hauled on home by his father on that dreadful night when Peter but the useless McCall-boy, an so Peter could easily argue he hadn’t really had a chance to grab himself the best beta possible. Peter regretted biting Scott McCall instead of Stiles Stilinski, he’d regretted not giving the bite to the boy when he’d had the chance but back then the Alpha had held this maddening though of waiting until the Stiles wised-up and came to him all willingly and ready, after all the boy was bright and had to know becoming a werewolf was his best form of action to remain living after becoming tangled with werewolves.

Sadly that day never came since Peter was killed before Stiles could even properly sleep on the offer Peter had granted down there in that dreary little parking lot. Peter lost the Alpha power before Stiles could see the light.

Not born a complete fool Peter had long before becoming once more an Alpha, an achievement that had not been made with the greatest of eases since no Alpha would willingly surrender their power, Peter had made the decision to not make that same mistake again; certainly he bid his time and played with the boy using all of Stiles insecurities and fears against him, abusing the faint thread of trust Stiles gave him as well as baiting the boy with his childish crush on Derek to pull Stiles closer. Peter had successfully destroyed parts of Stiles faith in his so-called friends and family until the boy had nothing but Peter to rely on, no one to trust but Peter who manipulated the desperate and lonely boy until he did what Peter asked of him be it feed false information to Scott McCall. Peter had made the boy bare himself naked before him, it had been easy to convince the young start of a man to do a great many a thing with a little bit alcohol and the promise of some faint crumbs of knowledge that gave Stiles the ability to sleep at night without fearing that Derek was dead.

However as always Peter played with his toy far too long and slowly the breaks in the boy made him numb, made him bold and suspicious, and with that Stiles began to question Peter’s actions and words, but before the boy could run or call for help Peter had his sharp fangs rip through pale flesh with the determination of a rabid beast.

Since becoming an Alpha Peter had been preparing for this night of new beginnings. He’d found a secluded little house with a fallout shelter beneath the basement of the house, the house itself was hardly up to Peter’s usual standards of living but he was willing to sacrifice some comforts for a safe place where he could keep and possibly break his young beta down and then mold him into perfection. Certainly Peter had done his best to make the upper level livable and the lower better to contain and train a young werewolf such as Stiles Stilinski, after all he held no delusions of Stiles simply accepting him as his Alpha not with the strength of his bond with McCall and the Sheriff; it did not matter that both had grown distant to Stiles, even a human bond could be a surprisingly strong one and so Peter could not risk Stiles escaping before he’d been bent to Peter’s will and power, he could not risk Stiles escaping for if he did Peter might never get him back again.

Getting Stiles from the Stilinski House to the secluded house was undoubtedly the most trying and dangerous part of the whole evening, after all at any moment they could’ve been stopped by one of the sheriff’s men which would’ve been a disaster not only because Peter had been driving around in a stolen vehicle but also because of the sheriff’s only child tied-up in the backseat all bloodied and obviously in pain; still there was nothing in the world that could’ve deterred Peter in his quest to gain the perfect beta and a part of Peter hoped that with Stiles in his pack Derek would soon follow, after all one could so easily tell that his nephew was overly fond of the Sheriff’s son, Stiles was frankly useful in many different ways even if the boy would never believe it.

  
Peter knew as he carried the shivering mess that reeked of fear and sweat into house and down the stairs that Stiles was his key to becoming if not a similarly great of an Alpha as Talia but a great one no less, with Stiles at his side Peter would become an Alpha no one would dare to cross, after all once he had Stiles under him the bonds of Scott’s little pack would crack.

Peter might even use Stiles to kill Scott, to take the power that lay beneath the skin of a boy who had no right to hold such power after all Peter at least knew what to do with power, Scott knew nothing.

As the boy cried in pain and the stench of his suffering grew Peter was reminded of how easily he could lose the boy to death, and so he quickened his steps until they reached the small room deep beneath the ground, the room was for now rather bleak except for the runes painted in Peter’s own blood, depositing Stiles on the hard ground and chaining him down Peter hoped the old spells would support the beast as it fought to destroy the spark. Peter had done all he could to assist the bite as he knew Stiles spark would fight it.

Peter cursed the Sheriff for the spark he’d passed on to his son, Peter was certain that Deaton believed the spark to have been passed down from mother to son as it was far more common but of course Stiles couldn’t be your average little spark, no he had to be a rarity one which Peter was now hell bent on destroying. Peter was killing the last chance of an ancient spark being passed down any further than what it had been done when Sheriff Stilinski impregnated his lovely wife, the old spark would die out as Peter’s beta was reborn.   
  
Peter chained the young beginning of a man and werewolf to the floor with chains that had cost him a pretty penny but which were expected to stifle the spark just enough to give the wolf a fighting chance. The ancient and old spark had been rejuvenated in the body of a young man with a mind open enough to accept the unexpected, it could’ve grown much grander with the support and love Stiles was clearly lacking in life; still none of it mattered for Peter was smothering that spark, killing it, and perhaps someone would say what he did was a crime but a crime it could not be since the spark had no place in this world of theirs.

In a fevered and pained haze Stiles began to cry and beg for his parents, and certain that Stiles didn’t know he wasn’t his father Peter began to play the part of Sheriff Stilinski imitating his voice as best he could, trying to comfort the frightened boy who sobbed against the rough floor and begged his daddy to make it stop which of course he could not do since the agony was a necessary part of Stiles change, Stiles needed to learn what pain truly was and that only if he was worthy would Peter ease it.

All Peter could do was watch over the boy and clean him up when he was sick all over himself, or when he lost control of his bladder, it was a disgusting task but Peter attended too it none the less. Stiles only grew silent when finally the pain became too much and he simply passed-out. Peter watched over the boy that shook and shivered, contorted violently on the floor, and when Stiles awoke clearheaded enough to know who it was that kneeled beside him and held the bottle of water to his lips he’d find just enough strength to glare up at Peter.

There was so much hatred in that glance that Peter knew he would have to break-in the wolf before he could even try and bring it out of its little cage, he knew from that one look that he had to crack the boy wide open to establish his superiority and godliness to the shivering mess of a youth; and Peter would have the boy kneeling gladly at his feet, licking his boot if he so wished it or slicing the throat of the Sheriff if the desired well on him, he would not allow Stiles to keep the freewill that could turn the boy against him.

It’s on the seventh day that Stiles finally stops convulsing, it’s on the seventh day that the fever finally gives, and it was on the seventh day that a desperate howl erupted from the pitiful thing on the floor and the bones beneath the skin began to move and break, rearrange and mold into form.

`That’s my good boy; ´ Peter praises the boy `If you’re good I’ll get you something delicious to eat.´

The sound of the bones working, adjusting, changing beneath the mostly pale skin was as delightful as it was disturbing, Peter moved closer to where Stiles was writhing and crying, moaning and whining, twisting and bending as much as the bound body could.

`That’s it sweetheart,´ Peter tells his young beta who’s sweet pale skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, the dark tendrils beneath it slowly disappearing as the bite began to take hold, Peter could feel a weak and still fragile bond between them the sensation sent a pleasant shock through his body.

  
`Let it happen – don’t fight it.´ 


End file.
